Giggle at the Ghosties
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: Pinkie pie is no longer with us...cover by Flying Sky High


Giggle at the Ghosties

**Hi! I'm going to try a sad story for once! I just read some sad stories. Now I'm all depressed. *sniffle* E-enjoy. **

Rainbow Dash walked around in circles in the hospital room 124 deep in thought. She tried to remember how she had gotten into this mess. Though she hated to say it, she was on the verge of crying. The salty tears burned her eyes as she tried to contain them. She paused, gulped down her tears, and kept walking. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she glanced at the hospital bed with a pink pony in it, and then turn away, because it only made her want to cry even more. This kept up for about half an hour before Twilight spoke up. "Rainbow, s-stop… pacing… Y-you're making me n-nervous." Twilight managed to sputter out, with tears rolling down her face. "P-pinkie…. Will be f-fine." Rainbow Dash showed a fake and small smile and sat down in a large leather chair beside the bed. She tried to be quiet, but constantly tapped her hoof against the arm of the chair.

Applejack chose not to look at the image displayed before her, and hid in the small bathroom connected to the hospital room. She didn't speak, but crying could be heard from the bathroom occasionally. She was sitting beside the sink and staring at herself in the mirror. She sat there motionless while Rainbow Dash was pacing, watching herself sob, with a grim look on her face. With shaking legs, she climbed to her hooves, and rearranged herself. She chose a new spot to weep: in the middle of the floor.

This was too much for Fluttershy to take in. She had to leave the room almost instantly before the tantrum and tears unleashed. Who knows what she was doing, but crying HAD to be involved.

Rarity stood at the side of the bed, looking at her dear friend. But in her eyes, as well as all the others, all she could see was a blurry pink figure, because of her watery eyes. She stood there, despite how tired she was, and how much she wanted to collapse on the floor. She would pet and brush Pinkie's mane as she stared at the hospitalized pink mare. She always like Pinkie's mane. It was a mystery to her, even though it was untamable. She curled it with the tip of her hoof, and then let it go to watch it undo the curl. She smiled when it did that, but her smile quickly faded away as she remembered what was happening.

Twilight studied a book about wounds and how to treat them. She thought it would be of some help, due to Pinkie's current state. Rainbow Dash would look at her, amazed at how fast she can read through a page. Soon enough, Twilight had read the book from cover-to-cover. She placed it down beside her chair, and picked another like it up and started on it. This book was a lot heavier than the other. But yet, she soon finished it.

Fluttershy entered the room with red eyes. She sat down beside Twilight.

The only noise besides crying was the beeping of a machine telling Pinkie's heart rate, which beeped every 2 ½ seconds. The silence was broken when the door opened, revealing a nurse carrying 2 pills and a glass of water. "How do you feel?" The nurse asked, waking up Pinkie. "Fine, until you woke me up." Pinkie replied hoarsely, smiling a bit. "Any pain?" The nurse asked. "Some." Pinkie replied. "What is your pain on a scale from 1 to 10?" The nurse asked pointing at a chart hung on the wall, showing 5 faces with captions under them: No pain, some pain, mild, severe, and unbearable. Pinkie pointed at the one in the middle and said "5." The nurse handed the pills and the glass of water to Pinkie. "Well, let's see if we can take care of that." She said. Pinkie swallowed the pills, followed by a drink of water. "Thanks." Pinkie said dryly. "No problem." The nurse smiled.

Pinkie groaned. She took her covers off of her, to reveal a blood-soaked bandage covering her waist. Pinkie looked at it for a while, then looking up at her friends. "H-how d-did this h-happen?" Pinkie gasped, not remembering why she was in the hospital. "You were attacked. We all were." Rainbow Dash replied grimly. "By who?" Pinkie asked, concerned. Rainbow Dash sighed. "We don't know." She stated. Pinkie paused for a long moment. "You mean….. You mean…. _You don't know?" _Pinkie asked, sliding back into her bed, looking as if she could fall asleep at any moment.

Suddenly, the beeping machine went rapid. It was now beeping once every 1 second. This was not good. Not good at ALL. The nurse from before yelled for some other doctors to come in. "HELP! PINKIE'S DYING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "What?!" The 5 ponies yelled together. They didn't get a reply. They looked at their dying friend. She had a small smile on her face. She hoarsely started to sing.

"_When I was a little filly and the sun was going dooooown…_

_The darkness and shadows, they would always make me froooooown…_

_I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw,_

_But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all,_

_She said, 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, and face your fears,_

_You'll see, just laugh and make them disappear.'_

_Ha…ha…..ha." _

Her eyes slowly closed peacefully. Though her voice was rough, her song was beautiful. All of the others listened, in tears of both loosing their friend, and of how beautiful the song was. "Pinkie…?" Applejack asked, but didn't get an answer. She tapped Pinkie's forehead, but Pinkie didn't react. They all knew what had happened, but it was SO hard to swallow. Their will to go on, their light in the dark, and their zest had just died right before their eyes.

But deep down they all knew…..

No matter how hard they fought it…..

They knew she was in a better place, and they would soon see her…..

But if there was one thing that Pinkie had taught them…. It would have to be…..

Giggle at the Ghosties.


End file.
